


A night in the study

by AbedIsCool



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal, Bisexual, F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbedIsCool/pseuds/AbedIsCool





	A night in the study

Angelica Schuyler was making one of her regular visits to America. Being normally based in France, where her husband was the US Ambassador, she lived a comfortable life as a socialite. However, she remained an American at heart and her family still lived in the US, so she enjoyed visiting   
whenever she could.

There was another reason for Angelica's visits back home. For many years, Angelica and her sister Eliza's husband, Alexander Hamilton, had had a steamy affair. While Angelica and her sister were as close as two sisters could be, and the entire extended Schuyler family was a close-knit one, Angelica was enamoured with Alexander from the moment they first met. Had she not been married herself when she first met him, she may well have married Alexander herself. Angelica's own husband,  
while he was kind to her, did not do a lot for Angelica in bed, and she often found herself feeling  
unsatisfied after their encounters. There was a certain thrill to her feelings for Alexander, and   
in the way she had acted upon those feelings over the years.

Alexander could never be satisfied with just one person. To be sure, he did love Eliza, but he was   
almost as equally taken with Angelica. Their affair consisted mostly of affectionate letters   
written to each other, dating back to before Angelica moved to France. However, being the   
close-knit family that they were, Angelica and Alexander had a number of opportunities to act upon the fantasies that they wrote to each other about. These opportunities had diminished in number over the years, given Angelica's move overseas and Alexander being busy with his government work.  
This only ensured that they took advantage of the opportunities to be with each other whenever they  
presented themselves.

Alexander also harboured another secret, one that he dare not disclose given his position and the  
society in which he lived. He was bisexual. At the same time as he was married to Eliza and  
secretly seeing her sister Angelica, he had conducted another affair with a soldier he had met when he was a general in the Revolutionary War. His name was John Laurens. He died fighting the British in South Carolina in 1782. While their affair was one of convenience as much as anything else, being in such close quarters and away from female contact for an extended period, there was a genuine connection and affection between the two men, one that was often acted upon during the War.  
The ideals that John fought for, and that Alexander also supported, only added to the love he felt.

Angelica did not become aware of this affair for some years, until one day when she came across  
some letters Hamilton wrote to Laurens. She was at first hurt by the letters, wondering what it was  
Laurens gave Alexander that she could not. Gradually though, these feelings turned into intrigue  
and curiousity, tinged with a bit of desire. Perhaps Alexander could be persuaded to give Angelica   
some answers to her questions. Perhaps she could try something herself with Alexander...

The moment to ask Alexander came when Angelica was staying with Alexander and his family in upstate New York. Eliza, and Alexander's children, were asleep. Alexander was in the study, writing as usual, and Angelica found herself unable to sleep when she remembered the letters. Angelica paid  
a visit down stairs to the study and confronted Alexander.

Both were well-dressed - or should that be, minimally dressed - for the occasion. Given both were meant to be asleep, both were only in their night clothes, Alexander wearing slightly more by virtue of his wearing of trousers and a top, whereas Angelica was only in a nightie.

"What's this?", said Angelica.

"What's what?", Alexander replied.

Angelica unfolded a piece of paper that read:

"My darling, Laurens

You fill me and thrill me.

About you I have fantasised;  
For you leave me satisfied.  
It took fighting a war for us to meet;  
It was worth it, for you are so sweet.  
And if I am honest, I may have feelings for many.  
Yet my feelings for you are not like my feelings for any.  
It's not just the way you put it in me, or let me put it in you.  
It's your bravery, and your fight to end slavery too.  
While I may not choose you over and above any other,  
You truly are an amazing lover.

From your general on the field, and your obedient servant in the sheets, Alexander"

"Fuuuuuuuck" was all Alexander could say. Panicked, he contined "That was in the war years. I was   
away from you and Eliza, I needed comfort, and, and I never thought I would fall for another man, but he was there, and I was there, and it felt good. It's not the same as, as, like it is with  
you, I swear. And Laurens has been dead for years, God I miss him, but I-"

Angelica cut him off right there. "Alexander, I know you write like you're running out of time, but  
you really do talk too much too."

There was a long, somewhat awkward pause. Alexander looked askance and worried, Angelica with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I'm not angry. I'm just...surprised", Angelica said as she broke the pause. She giggled as she said "I mean, my God, you really do like to fly too close to the sun. I know you have feelings  
for both myself and Eliza, and I can hardly complain about you keeping secrets as I've kept what we have from Eliza for the longest time. But a man? I never would have expected that from you."

Alexander let out a long sigh, finally looking relieved, if not necessarily thrilled with the   
situation. "I don't know what it is with me, but I've never just been satisfied with where I am at  
any time. I like what I like, and who I like, but I'm always chasing something, always desiring  
something else."

"A man though?", Angelica asked.

"Well...sometimes it's nice to do it with someone who isn't a woman. I mean, as much as I prefer  
women, being with a man is something else, its own pleasure entirely. Men are rough, men are tight, they smell and feel so different...I don't know, I just, I really enjoy it as something else. I really do think I like both men and women in that way."

Angelica's curiosity aroused even further, she asked "So, what exactly is it you did with Laurens,  
and how?"

"I couldn't give you an example of a typical experience him and I had. But Laurens was a tease, I   
can tell you that much. The more he teased, the more I wanted to do with him. One time, in  
particular, he undressed me and bent me down in a tent. He kept me bent down for ages, I was so  
desperate for him, for any release from my sexual tension. I was about to take him myself, the only  
reason I didn't do so sooner was because I just wanted him in me then and there more than anything.  
Still, he kept teasing me, his penis sliding around my buttocks and my entrance, before he  
moistened his cock and gently slid it in me. As much as it may seem painful to do, it really is an  
exquisite pleasure once you relax and he's inside you. Gradually, he entered me more and more until   
he struck my prostate, and massaged it sweetly each time he thrust inside me. It wasn't just   
Laurens that was hard, I was just as hard. After a few minutes of that, he spilled himself in me,   
and I had my own release. Even though I was spent from that, as was he, I was still aroused by him. So I took him then and there, and returned the favour."

Throughout all of this, Angelica found that it was more than just her curiosity that was getting   
more and more aroused. Without even realising it, her hand was gently rubbing her clitoris through   
her clothing, her eyes intently focusing on Alexander and his every word. She noticed a smooth, long, phallic piece of smooth, polished wood next to her, that appeared to be a dildo...

"Alexander, I know Laurens is gone, and you may never have the chance to relive those nights of the war. And I never thought I would get turned on by the thought of you being with someone else, let alone another man, but what's say you and me...have a little fun like you and Laurens?"

It was at this point that Alexander noticed the wood, and realised just what Angelica had in mind.  
He hesitated at first, but he found his own arousal overpowering his surprise.

"I see what you have in mind, Angelica, and I don't think I can say no to this."

With that, Angelica was out of her nightgown faster than she could say that her name was Angelica  
Schuyler. Not long after, she had Alexander out of his night clothes too. She lay Alexander on the  
floor of the study, then she helped turn him on all fours. She took a moment to admire Alexander,  
all ready and waiting for her, probably as desperate to be entered as Angelica was to enter him.

Angelica made sure the dildo was nice and warm, and put a little spit on it to make sure it went in  
easily. She made sure to playfully tease Alexander's ass before putting it in as well, a move that  
made Alexander groan with pleasure and frustration. In this moment of frustration, Alexander  
reached for the dildo, a move that caused Angelica to pull away and express her disapproval by  
spanking Alexander's ass. Alexander only groaned louder in frustration and horniness.

Angelica took a moment to admire Alexander looking all horny and desperate,   
before lining up the wood   
with the hole and gently inserting the dildo into Alexander's waiting ass. She was slow and tender   
with him at first, making sure Alexander was comfortable before proceeding to plunge her dildo deeper inside Alexander.

Comfortable doesn't begin to describe how Alexander felt when he was entered. He felt a pleasure  
stirring within himself that was at once both familiar and novel to him, with his own arousal, his   
being entered by Angelica, and the fact that Angelica was placing herself even closer to Alexander   
as she did it, eventually finding herself almost completely on top of him.

Angelica inserted as much of the dildo as she could into Hamilton, and she let it sit there for a while,   
letting Alexander get a bit more used to having something so large inside him again. Once she and   
Alexander were finished savouring the moment, she pulled out and, still gently yet a little harder   
this time, thrust the dildo back into him. She repeated this again and again, going harder and   
faster each time, both Alexander and Angelica getting louder and gaining more pleasure as it went  
on, as the dildo struck as deep as it could into his bowels and prostate.

It was indeed not just Alexander gaining pleasure from this. Angelica was getting more and more turned on herself, and she was rubbing herself as she thrust into Alexander. She never could   
have expected such a thrill from taking Alexander as she was, yet the sense of power she had over him was heady and intoxicating, as was the thought of reenacting those nights Hamilton spent with Laurens.

Their moans grew louder and louder, her thrusts went faster and faster, their respective moments of release building, until neither of them could hold it in any more. Alexander, with an almighty yelp, released his semen into the air and onto the floor. His release, and subsequent deep breathing, helped push Angelica over the edge into her own rapturous, screaming orgasm.

Their bodies heaving and sweaty, Angelica collapsed on top of Alexander. "Wow. Just...wow! Alexander, your pleasure...that was delicious!", Angelica said as she breathed heaving lying on top of Alexander.

Alexander, rolling Angelica off him and having her lay beside him, responded "I never thought  
I would feel that pleasure again, let alone with you! I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Neither did I. But I'm glad you opened my mind to it. I liked having that power over you, to make you orgasm like that."

"Well Angelica, it's a different pleasure to the one I normally get from you. But that's not to  
say that both don't have their place. You know, that was amazing, but I'm still a little aroused.."

And with that, Alexander pinned Angelica to the floor and took her then and there...again. This time, he was on top...


End file.
